Primatech Chronicles
by Conspirer BSJ
Summary: Containing new main characters. Partners are send on assignment unaware of dire consequences! It's a story of crime, betrayal, ambition etc. Several tv-show characters will appear in the chapters : Please review. It's my first.. so sorry if any mistakes!


Side 11 af 11

Author: Conspirer BSJ

**The**** Primatech Chronicles**

**Chapter 1 - ****Not on my Shift!**

**Introducing**** all new characters – Leo Priest, James Rilling, the Body Snatcher, and mysterious leader of Rouge Alliance!!**

**Familiar characters include – Daniel Linderman, Angela Petrelli, and Kaito Nakamura. **

**(**Disclaimer: I am not making a profit on this story! The show, characters, and places of Heroes belong to the creators, Tim Kring etc. and NBC.**)**

* * *

"James goddamn! Get in the car… We're done here, let's go!"

"I'm not quite finished Leo, I just know he's got more info than this. It's useless by itself!"

"STOP tampering with his mind. Take him with us then instead!"

"C'mon it's our first assignment man, we can't come back with a nobody and a good for nothing result… we'll look like fools."

Sirens!!!

"This isn't happening… it simply isn't. Not on my shift! James, I'm leaving."

"So be…"

!!!BANG!!!...

It is a fine clear day and the perfect day for a kill, betrayal. But really, who is the perpetrator? – A man, a hero, a company? And who is the betrayed? – A company, a hero, a man?

These questions are not easily answered. POVs play a huge role in such matters, as a self-proclaimed human being becomes a monster overnight, as a hero sometimes becomes the villain in a lot of peoples' eyes.

Who is to decide what is black and what is white? - The majority, the elected, or would we prefer not to know? How do you act when the scenery turns grey on you???

For now just play along and enjoy, as partners unravel somewhat unexpected things!

* * *

_Primatech Paper, Odessa, Texas_

_Lv2 conference room_

_Jan. 3, 1975, 04.00_

"Sure thing, but I usually work alone… why this sudden change of strategy Mr. Linderman?"

"Oh, we have resonated that the results will be twice as good. Besides, Leo, it may have a calming effect on the… hmm… subjects…" he said calmly, almost pre-studied, but Leo didn't really notice.

Linderman always had a very soothing voice, very persuasive, very attractive. He was a true gift to the company. Nevertheless Leo felt an urge to protest.

"But, But, please don't misunderstand what I say now. Mr. Rilling is still a teenage runt! I fail to see how his presence, not to mention his attitude could have the least calming effect… even on slowpokes!"

The last sentence was almost impossible to hear because of Leo nearly choking in his own spit. It made Mr. Linderman smile.

"I admire your honesty and ability to speak up, but there is nothing to discuss. The decision has been made. We're simply here waiting for Mr. Rilling so I can brief you on the assignment."

Linderman frowned a bit.

"Furthermore, Mr. Rilling has shown great results. Please don't question this company's judgement or authority."

Leo had to swallow before he could reply. Also, he pondered on the right answer.

"I'm sorry sir, it was out of place."

"Well, you are…… Ahh, here he comes!"

Linderman was acting somewhat febrile, as if a beautiful lady had just entered. In fact, however, it was an 18-year-old boy. Nothing remarkable about him. He could have been any acne-infected geek-teen, except for the very remarkable fact that he wasn't!

* * *

_Briefing!_

"Please refrain from asking anything during my briefing. It can be quite tiresome." Linderman said, now calmer than when Mr. Rilling arrived.

It seemed staged, a mask put on. A Mask of leadership!

Leo and Mr. Rilling nodded once, and Mr. Linderman started the briefing.

"Let us move on then………… Ahem, Mr. Rilling, Mr. Priest, we seem to have ourselves a mole!"

Even though shocked, Leo couldn't help but notice that Linderman mentioned Mr. Rilling first. Excitement was written on that boy's face! Linderman, on the other hand, continued unaffected.

"Our only lead is a journalist. Poul Simpson, age 36, married, two kids. He lives in San Angelo right here in Texas. We don't really want any attention from the press, so please find out what he knows. Do not kill the man! Interrogation, gentlemen, is a work of art… nothing for butchers. This is exactly why you are right for the job. Achieve the assignment-papers from the front desk. You have got 48 hours……… As of now! Have a nice day."

Mr. Linderman stepped forward, shook hands with the now to be partners, and left the conference room.

"…… Let's move," Mr. Rilling said cheery, and looked at Leo with a pair of light-brown, innocent eyes, which went well with his light-brown hair, dull trousers, and extraordinary boring grey sweatshirt!

"Yes, let's," Leo replied obviously annoyed by his partner's appearance.

The two of them went to the front desk!!!

* * *

_Later in a company car!_

Leo drove the car with unconscious perfection as always. They had been on the road for some time, and still Mr. Rilling seemed impressed by the black Bentley with its brown leather interior.

Suddenly the silence, which Leo had enjoyed so, broke!

"So… well… hmm, I like your ponytail."

"I'll probably have to cut it off then!" Leo replied harshly.

His dark hair felt too long all of sudden.

"C'mon man, we're gonna be working together for some time. You know… new company policy and all…… I'm James Rilling, but just call me James… Bond!" he laughed.

"Very well Bond, you can call me Mr. Priest," Leo said without affection.

"What's your ability?" he then asked James.

"Don't worry 'bout that now. All you need to know is that it will prove useful during interrogation!"

James had put on a suspiciously satisfied smile.

"Can't wait to find out…" Leo whispered to himself, and stopped the car.

They had arrived!!!

* * *

_The stakeout! San Angelo,__ Texas _

_24 hours later_

_Jan. 4,__ 09.00_

"You're a perfect example of social advancement Leo. Aren't you happy with that?"

24 hours in a car with James had loosened Leo up a bit.

"Honestly, I think I'd be happier if I had a perfectly average, middleclass family like you,"

Leo answered, paying no attention really because of the woman approaching the car looking angry… or was she scared?

She knocked at the tinted window on Leo's side. He decided to ignore it. She knocked again. James looked at Leo with a nervous twitch on his face. Leo sighed. He rolled down the window just enough to let the woman see his eyes.

"Yes?" Leo said agitated and frowned.

"I know you have been watching me!" she yelled… her voice shivering.

Leo frowned even more trying to suffocate a laugh. It made him cough.

"… You're… misunderstanding… Mrs.?"

"Mrs. None of your business!"

The woman was rather old. Leo could easily take her out without anybody noticing. It was a dead neighborhood. He decided not to do it. It wouldn't do any good at this particular moment.

"Okay, listen. We're on police business investigating Paul Simpson, and you're about to blow our cover!"

Leo was getting desperate.

The lady surveyed the area, stared at the car, then at him.

"I don't know anything about what he has done, but the police sure are eager to get him, when they send men in Bentleys."

She had a look that said 'MONEY OR ELSE'.

Leo knew he had screwed up. He handed her a 100 dollar bill and nodded. She stepped back, walked away, and shouted:

"He's not here. He's in Odessa!"

Leo and James, startled, sat as a couple of statues. You would only see the difference because of the sweat running down their faces.

"I… we… I'll call headquarters." Lee stuttered and wiped his forehead clean of sweat.

"Go make sure that lady doesn't notify Simpson!" he continued.

James seemed to ignore his request.

"… I've got another idea!" the young partner said with a notable grin on his lips.

"We'll let, or rather make her call him, to let him think we're heading to Odessa. It will surely give him a fright. Probably enough to get him home! How about it man?"

Leo gazed into the sunny horizon. He was intrigued and maybe just a little jealous. He opened the car door, stepped outside, slammed the door, drew his company gun from its hiding under the long beige coat, and walked patiently towards the woman's house. She came out to greet him.

"Please go back into the house!" Leo said in a voice not easy to misunderstand.

Determination burned in his eyes. He was going to be the new company HERO!

Left in the car was James, and as puzzled as ever he watched the spectacle with a feeling of admiration and fear. For the face he saw was one of a fanatic. A fanatic longing for power!

10 minutes later a shot rang out and shortly afterwards Leo returned to the car. He turned the ignition key and drove without a word. Further down the road he parked in a trashed garage, apparently belonging to no one.

"Is… uhm… is she dead?"

"Yes, James. We couldn't have her wandering around telling stories……… Don't worry I staged a burglary."

"Leo, will all this work?"

"You shaped a perfect plan. Now I'm executing it!"

Leo smiled to James and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"We'd better plan what to do when Simpson gets here," he said.

* * *

_Approximately 15 hours later_

_Some garage near Paul Simpson's house_

_Jan. 5, 00.23_

"He sure is taking his time to get here, huh?" James yawned, and turned his head to look at his partner. He was fast asleep.

They had spent several hours analyzing the possible ways to approach Simpson when he returned to his house. The wife and kids had all come back from work and school, so it was out of the question to let him get indoors. The absence of streetlights would make him an easy target there on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, he had not showed his face yet.

Both of them were getting close to desperate, and Leo had used his dose of adrenalin. He had collapsed a few minutes ago.

Then!!!

"Shit! He is here…… Leo! Wake up!!"

Leo jumped in his seat but seemed otherwise ready.

"Well, go get him!" Leo said almost excited and opened the door in James' side.

James looked confused for a minute, but then he rushed out the car as a hawk diving to slaughter its prey!

"I'll come get you!" Leo shouted after him.

A minute went by before Leo reversed out of the driveway and drove towards the two dark shapes in the night. He rolled down the window to hear their conversation. First nothing was to be heard. Then… something strange.

"Mr. Simpson, just look me in the eyes for a second. It'll be over before you know."

James trying to sound diplomatic only sounded crazy!

"Look… I don't know who you are, but I alerted the police, already when I saw you come running like a maniac. I suggest you… AH!!"

Simpson's eyes had met James' for only a moment, which sent Simpson into a state of waken coma while James retrieved information from his mind!

"He knows nothing, Leo. The only thing I get is a name and Level 4!"

"What is the name?!"

"Shanti…… Shanti Level 4!"

Leo stopped breathing and everything went silent. The only sound was the beating of his heart, which had speeded up drastically!

As the world returned before his eyes, a plan found its way to Leo's mind. This was something big. It was probably concerning the infamous Shanti-virus in the research department at Level 4. Only few people knew of it, but 6 years with the company! Of course he had heard the stories. He had to get the credit for this! Alone! 6 years without a glimpse of promotion, this was his chance to impress the superiors!

Powers or not… Mr. Rilling was still just flesh and blood. Only a MAN. Now a pawn. Expendable!

"James, let's go."

"No, wait! He has to know more!"

"James goddamn! Get in the car… We're done here, let's go!"

"I'm not quite finished Leo, I just know he's got more info than this. It's useless by itself!"

"STOP tampering with his mind. Take him with us then instead!"

"C'mon it's our first assignment man, we can't come back with a nobody and a good for nothing result… we'll look like fools."

Sirens!!!

"This isn't happening… it simply isn't. Not on my shift! James, I'm leaving."

"So be…"

!!!BANG!!!...

* * *

_The __getaway!  
__  
Somewhere between San Angelo__ and Odessa, Texas_

"Why… why… why?!" Mr. Rilling screamed.

Leo turned his head to observe the shocked partner.

"Would you have preferred to be shot yourself?" he replied calmly.

A simple question to answer, and Mr. Rilling did so, pronto.

"No! But Leo, we had specific orders not to kill Simpson!"

"What are you babbling about??"

"You know… the assignment conditions or whatever they're called…… We weren't supposed to hurt, and least of all kill him. It's all right here in the file we got from the front desk!"

Mr. Rillng found the file and passed it on to Leo, who read it thoroughly, still while driving.

"Damn! You're right……! Shit, Shit!" he yelled, trying to sound surprised and frustrated.

He stopped the car by the nearest phone box.

"I'll call headquarters to prepare them… hold this for a moment."

Leo jumped out of the car leaving Mr. Rilling with a perplexed expression. He stared at the company gun in his hand!

Minutes later Leo returned, took back the gun and drove off.

Mr. Rilling's mouth went dry and his heart pounded so fast that he was convinced a heart attack had found its way to his 18-year-old body. Leo was wearing gloves!

"Uhm…… When did you put on gloves?"

"Hmm…… I really had hoped you'd never notice Mr. Rilling," Leo answered still concentrating on the road.

Then a hand flew through the air, hitting Mr. Rilling in the guts. Leo pulled over once again!

The young partner, bend forward in pain while Leo stared at him, face as expressionless as a stone.

"I don't see myself as a cynic, but I have to begin playing the game, if I ever want to be something more. And I do want to…… No, no, I need to. I used to be powerless, my farther a monster among monsters!"

Mr. Rilling suddenly interfered in the long stream of words.

"Are you any less of a monster if you do what you're about to?!"

"No! But I'll be in control, powerful, not taking orders…… You can't begin to understand the significance of the information you gave me. That makes you a tool…… A tool who has about served its purpose……. Now please leave your print on the trigger!" Leo ended.

He gave his 'tool' the gun after having removed the clip. Mr. Rilling shook his head. A sad smile was the only reaction Leo had before he broke his former partner's nose with one hard blow! He fell forward, unconscious!

Leo did what he had to, and drove towards his goal – Primatech Paper, Odessa, Texas.

* * *

_Primatech Paper_

_Odessa, Texas_

_Jan. 5 – ABOUT TIME_

A company car seemed to approach the factory with an alarming speed. Linderman had for once put on a nervous grimace! The car stopped, and a beat up man got out with some difficulty. Immediately, he ran to Linderman.

"My partner… he, he went berserk… killed Simpson… beat me up. He betrayed me and the company…… But I got something!!!"

"Mr. please calm down! We need to debrief you and your partner…… It seems we had a security breach a couple of days ago!" Linderman said before a couple of security guards appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere and escorted Leo Priest inside one of the many interrogation rooms.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Linderman personally gave us the assignment!" Leo yelled after having repeated the same story over and over for two hours. At the same time everything that had occurred the last two days played back in his mind.

"Yeah, you keep saying that but Mr. Linderman denies having ever talked to you… he doesn't even know your name!" a big looking man said, a sharp tone to his voice.

"You have to believe me!"

"Very fortunate for you, your partner backs up that story… but other things don't ad up! As we have no resources to waste on the two of you right this instance, the company has decided to suspend you for four months!"

Leo gazed at the concrete wall behind the big interrogator. Nothing had gone according to plan after he came back here.

A moment later Daniel Linderman entered, flanked by Kaito Nakamura and Angela Petrelli. Quite a party.

"Leo, Leo, Leo. You have been working for us for 6 years… and then you go and pull a stunt like this! It is sad!" Mrs. Petrelli said.

"Yes, you've set us back a step. But everybody is allowed a mistake, Mr. Priest…… We hope you'll work with us after your suspension," Linderman continued, something threatening about the way he said it!

"You see, now you've heard of the Virus we need to make sure you don't go around saying things you'll regret! Nakamura said.

"How did you know?" Leo whispered confused.

"Not important. What is, on the other hand, is that you killed a very special man. We refer to him as a body snatcher. When his body dies he simply possesses another! However, he can only take bodies where the, what shall I call it… soul temporarily has left it. The Rouge Alliance has convinced him to become a member of their little society! We think they are after the Virus, and if they get their hands on it… well, it will probably have dire consequences!"

Mrs. Petrelli was stopped by Leo.

"Hold it! The Rouge Alliance?"

"Yes, a group of people with special abilities, who tries to bring chaos to a world they hate for one reason or the other! One of them can change appearance. Probably the one impersonating Mr. Linderman!" she answered.

"Okay…… Why didn't HE take the Virus then?"

"Let us just say we have excellent security personnel. But we fear they won't know the difference when the body snatcher is the actual person! Furthermore he gets the ability the person had, if they had any! Our question for you is: do you have any idea whose body he could have taken???" Linderman said.

"What's in it for me?" Leo replied, with another question.

"We will not have to execute you for treason, and you get to fight evil! Isn't that your wish?" Mrs. Petrelli asked coldly.

Leo's head was about to split open because of all the information. His plan to advance in the company suddenly felt selfish and petty. Angela Petrelli was right, he originally started out to fight evil, evil like his abusive farther, the monster. And James was also right; Leo had become the monster himself. Now it bothered him! Then a stray thought hit him in the neck!!!

"James Rilling… He could have taken James Rilling's body!" he whispered guiltily.

The three superiors exchanged horrified glances and then they rushed out the door!

* * *

_Chapter result!_

20 minutes later Nakamura returned to the interrogation room where Leo was held………… It was empty! Kaito Nakamura swore in Japanese and then:

"Damn you Ricardo Estado, Tom Barry, Paul Simpson or whatever your name is! This is not happening. NOT ON MY SHIFT!!!"

Leo wakes up somewhere.

"Glad you're back," James says smiling.

"What? How?"

"Well, we got the Virus, and we got you! We've screwed the company. Isn't it great and funny!" James replies.

"The Virus? How?!"

"Hmm…… You sound like an imbecile, you know that? Anyway, I might as well tell you 'cause you'll be dead soon. Paul Simpson had the ability of foresight, so we just did as the visions told me. I wasn't happy to give up that ability! Hey, what the heck we got ourselves fantastic results! Thanks Mr. Priest… my 'tool'!"

End of

Chapter

1


End file.
